


Enjolras Owns a Cat?

by darknefarious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...at the end of the day, they all concluded that their blond, blue eyed chief wasn’t the type of person who’s into owning and taking care of pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjolras Owns a Cat?

**Author's Note:**

> You can chop off my hands.

Combeferre… no, all of them thought Enjolras was a dog person, with how dogs were loyal, dependable canine companion and man’s best friend and all that… But at the end of the day, they all concluded that their blond, blue eyed chief wasn’t the type of person who’s into owning and taking care of pets. 

So the first time they went to Enjolras’ apartment (he told them to wait for him at his apartment as he still had a class after lunch and gave his house key to Combeferre), they were all surprised to see a white, blue eyed, bushy cat resting on top of the table. It also did not escape to them that the feline creature was watching them… menacingly. And they too, were staring at in return. 

“Is that Enjolras’ pet?” Jehan spoke first.

“Well, the cat seemed to have a collar.” Combeferre answered. 

They made themselves fit and comfortable in Enjolras’ living room. The cat continued to guard them. Watched them with a critical eye and Combeferre was sure it hasn't blinked at all. It was as if they were invading its personal space and is thinking on how to kill them all (or maybe, it was just his imagination running wild). 

Courfeyrac sighed, “You know what, forget about the cat. I’ll check Enjolras’ fridge. I’m sure he won’t mind.” But when he stood up from where he sat, the white cat suddenly bristled to their surprise.

Courfeyrac promptly sat down, “…or maybe, I’ll check later.”

“Even Apollo’s cat is as intense as he is.” Grantaire said aloud.

Combeferre agree whole heartedly. 

\--

They were scared of the cat. Any other day, it may had been hilarious. If any of them stood from where they sat, the feline instantly reacted. 

Joly started a long discussion about how cats carried diseases such as rabies and other more zoonotic diseases (though Combeferre doubts Enjolras would let his pet, if the cat truly was his, to carry diseases at all). 

The others rolled their eyes. Feuilly opened the television (oh thank God, it was within his reach) and they started watching. 

But no one dared to move from their spot.

The cat was still looking at them… in the same way Enjolras looked at them during meetings when they’ve become quite noisy and rowdy. Combeferre shook his head. Was it possible for pets to acquire their owner’s personality? 

It was ridiculous, really.

So they waited. And after an hour, they finally heard the front door open. 

\--

“What is happening here?” Enjolras asked them as he closed the door behind him.

“What were you expecting?” Bahorel asked.

Enjolras looked at them suspiciously (exactly how the cat looked at them in Combeferre’s opinion), “A lot of things. But this,” he made a gesture with his hand, “is not one of them. So its either all of you are hiding something from me, or have finally managed to stay calm and quiet for a long period of time while I was gone.”

Courfeyrac threw his hand on his heart with a dramatic sigh, “How could you say that to us, Enjolras?”

“Your pet cat Enjolras…” Combeferre said.

The blond turned his attention at the white feline on the table. “Ah, you have met Ancella.” 

“You named your cat Ancella?” Joly asked surprise evident on his voice. 

“What is wrong with that?” 

“Joly simply thought you would name your cat Patria or, or any other words related to it.” Grantaire answered. 

They all watched in awe as Enjolras walked towards the cat and scratched the back of her ear. And to their surprise, the bushy cat leaned towards the touch and started purring. He then scooped Ancella and placed her gently on his shoulder where the cat balanced herself easily.

“Where did you get her anyway? You don’t seem to be the type to own pets.” Bahorel was still staring at the cat.

“She followed me home. And seeing as she was dirty, malnourished, no owner and has nowhere to go, I adopted her.”

“That was very nice of you.” Combeferre said. Who could have thought their chief who spent his time dedicated on helping their country and fighting injustices, actually had a soft spot for animals? 

And when he thought he knew Enjolras well, you find something surprising about the person…

Enjolras gave a small smile and looked at each one of them in deep though. “Hmm, perhaps I should start bringing Ancella during our meetings?”

They all gave him a resounding, “Don’t.”


End file.
